


Midnight Cuddles - Catradora

by Echomooncloud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomooncloud/pseuds/Echomooncloud
Summary: SHORT FLUFF ONESHOT THAT I DREAMED OF LAST NIGHT!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Midnight Cuddles - Catradora

FLOOFYY ONESHOT! This is exactly how I remember my dream going.

**When they were 6**

"Adora..." Catra trailed off with her blanket wrapping her up in a cuddly ball. 

"What is it Catra?" Adora asked.

**It's raining outside... eek look it's red!" Catra screeched gently backing up with the blanket scampering off of her.

"Come here Catra," Adora said, "You can sleep with me anytime you get scared." 

"I'm not scared!" Catra yelled back almost way too loudly as Adora let out a slight giggle.

"Aw, come on please Catraaaa." Adora kept pleading. 

"Fine, but only if you promise to shut up!" Catra started blushing as she easily climbed down onto Adora's bed.

"You know I can't do that!" Adora giggled as she started tickling Catra's stomach.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Catra started tickling Adora's foot while they were scrambling around in the bed.

"Do you think those princesses are scary with evil teeth?" Catra asked excitedly as they snuggled closer.

"I don't know but be careful or the whispering princess might get you!" they squealed while twisting around.

"It's just a story Adora!" Catra started giggling with her hand clasping her stomach in an attempt to slow down.

"We both know I'll be the one to battle the most princesses!" Adora giggled.

"Maybe, but I'm gonna be there and use my claws!" Catra laughed while they started talking about "battle strategies".

**At age 12/13**

Catra playfully put her finger on Adora's forehead while they started sparring. 

**After training**

"Catra, what did Shadow Weaver say to u after training?" Adora asked.

"Meh nothing too bad... she just went on about some blabbering." Catra simply replied as they went to their beds.

Catra easily climbed up to the top bunk sort of showing off how agile she is by adding in an extra flip.

"Look, it's a storm tonight!" Adora gasped in awe while Catra gulped.

"O-okay" Catra replied.

"Are you scared Catra?" Adora asked while Catra continued to deny it.

"Okay..." Adora trailed off.

Catra cuddled up in her bed whimpering while Adora heard the echoes of her fear.

"Catra... are you sure you're okay?" Adora asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." Catra half mumbled half whimpered while watching the red lighting outside which reminded her of a certain someone...

"Catra... you don't look okay, wait a moment." Adora snuck out and rushed passed the lockers to get a grappling hook she liked to have around if she needed to climb as high as Catra.

Adora shakily climbed up to the bed and lightly said "Hey um, is it okay if I touch you?" 

Catra was grateful that she had asked unlike most people so she reluctantly agreed.

"I'm gonna carry you okay, just wait." Adora said while Catra nodded. Adora lightly slipped one of her hands under Catra's neck and the other under her knees. Then, she tried to think how Catra would and made her feet the lightest she could while gracefully climbing her way down. 

"Are you scared?" Adora asked as she buried her hair into Catra's.

"M-maybe..." this was the first time Adora had seen Catra truly vulnerable.

"Are you thinking of Shadow Weaver?" Adora asked while Catra started whimpering even harder.

"Don't say her name please..." Catra said shakily.

"Okay... you'll always have me you know," Adora said. They then drifted up to sleep with Catra's head fitting perfectly in the crook of Adora's neck and Adora's knees resting atop Catra's.

Note: This was really all I remember of my dream which hopefully there wasn't more and I missed it because that would be 😢.  
So, yeah that’s it! What’d you think? Please comment your thoughts!


End file.
